At first sight
by StarBoy96
Summary: Jacob and Emmett are sick of the people in their lives. They need an escape and find it in one another. Bella never came to forks, Jacob is human. Their is no Quileute tribe, shape-shifters do not exist.
1. Air

Jacob's POV

I needed air. My dad has been on my back forever about finding "the right girl" and I refused to sit threw another lecture at dinner. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. It was dusk now the sun just hitting the horizon, my favorite time of day. I decided to take a quiet hike through the woods near my house. It was the perfect night for it, early July nice warm weather, but not too hot now that the sun had gone down. So all I needed was a t-shirt and my oh so cozy brown hoodie.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie threw a glass vase that narrowly missed my head. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she shouted from across the living room, "why can't you ever do anything right?" she asked in a sharp tone as if I were some sort of child being scolded.

"I'm sorry but just because I didn't compliment you on your new dress doesn't mean I think you look bad" I pleaded seeking some sort of forgiveness from my mate.

"You know what? I'm sick of the sight of you just get out of here!" she shouted pointing to the door. And so I left, boiling with rage I stormed off into the woods looking for something to sink my teeth into, and at this point I didn't give a shit what, or who it was….


	2. Scent

Jacob's POV

Stars were starting to appear in the velvet black sky now, I felt alive and free. I've always wanted to explore the world. Visit Egypt, Ireland, Tokyo, maybe even Italy. But coming from a family with small means, living on a reservation does not exactly encourage my ambition. The next thing I knew I heard a terrifying, bone shattering screech coming from out of the darkness. I then noticed it was only a raven, though I was still unsettled. So I decided to turn around and head back for the house. Suddenly I heard a rather large rustling coming from the trees. I knew this couldn't be the raven….

Emmett's POV

I jumped from tree to tree with as much force as I could muster, yet still looking as agile as a gymnast. Then out of nowhere I caught the scent of something indescribable. It was like rose buds infused with jasmine mixed with the baked ham my mother used to make on for Christmas dinner. It was intoxicating and I needed to track it down.

I started moving faster through the trees to locate this marvel, and it smelt better and better as I got closer. I did not care what was on the other end of this aroma, all I know is I was going to rip out its throat. I knew after a few minutes I had arrived at my destination. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw where the scent was coming from, the most beautiful boy I ever had the honor of laying my golden eyes upon. "Mine" I whispered uncontrollably.


	3. The Bite

Jacob's POV

The next thing I knew, I was being tackled by a giant shadow like behemoth. All I could see were two amber colored orbs. And then…..pain. It felt like I was being ripped open…wait was this…thing….biting me! "HELP!" I shouted. "Somebody help me!" but it was useless, I knew I was at least a mile away from my house. Nobody could hear my cry, the beast held my head down as I tried to escape. It was so strong, was it a wolf, a bear? I had no clue. Then I began to see a white light. Was I dead?

Emmett's POV

This was exhilarating! Fuck grizzly bear blood, I thought. I could feel the olive skinned boy's life force pumping through me. Then a thud pushed me off of my glorious meal. It was my sister, Alice. "Emmett have you lost your mind" She whispered angrily. Damn, I stepped in it this time.

"Alice, you don't understand. This boy…he…..he is something else." I said in a daze, I could still taste my victims' blood soaking my lips.

"Well he's still breathing" Alice stated. "I..I guess it's up to you Em, finish him off…or bring him home." I could not believe what she was saying, I could turn him. This beautiful boy, I could truly make him mine, forever.

"I want him…he is mine" I ordered.


	4. Lust

Jacob's POV

Fire, all I could feel was fire. I have no idea how long it's been since my attack, and that had been driving me crazy for what seems like an eternity now. I needed to get away, if only I knew from what. Every inch of my body felt like it was being stabbed with a rusty dagger that had been resting for years in a fire, just waiting to make me feel nothing but pain for the rest of my existence. My mind wandered off with thoughts like this for quite some time. Then I heard a door creek open, and shut.

Edward's POV

Their he was, the victim my brother had brought home last night. I have to say he sure was a looker, then again Emmett did always like the "top model" types. He had flawless dark skin, I'm guessing Native American since we were only a few miles away from a reservation. He was wearing an unzipped brown hoodie, now stained with his blood, a black t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I inched closer and closer to the table Carlisle had laid him out on. I seemed to have lost control for a fraction of a second because before I could stop myself I was stroking the dark skinned boy's cheek. "So beautiful" I whispered. I then started stroking his chest, he was in great shape I would give him that, a rock hard six pack. I was now stroking the boys crotch though his worn out jeans. My own cock began to twitch at the thought of making rough passionate love with this mysterious man. I wanted him for myself, he was mine! I ripped off the boy's hoodie and t-shirt and began to kiss his chest. I slowly moved down where I unbuttoned his jeans, to reveal his Superman boxers. "Adorable" I stated in lust. I quickly ripped off those with my teeth, and pushed down his jeans so they were dangling at his feet by his black converse. I gasped in awe at the boy's dick, perfect and olive toned just like the rest of the boy, with a dark black bush surrounding it, 6 inches…soft. My cold lips were wrapped around it in a flash. I then began to strip, removing my black turtle neck sweater and black skinny jeans. Left in only my white boxer briefs I turned the boy onto his stomach, showing his outstanding bubble but. I couldn't help myself, I was inside of him before I knew it. He felt amazing! But so tight, obviously a virgin. "So I'm making you a man? Don't worry my prince, I'll be gentle." I pounded his ass for a good forty-five minutes before I shot my seed inside of him. I pulled out, got dressed, and slapped his ass for good measure. But as soon as I removed my hand from his sweet coco ass, Emmett walked into the room…


	5. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Jacobs POV

My eyes fluttered open. The burning had at last stopped and I could move again. I scanned my surroundings; it looked as if I was in a hospital room but somehow not. I felt different, the world seemed different. As if I was glancing at it for the first time. On the other side of the room I saw a beautiful man, with dark skin that seemed somewhat lighter than my own. He looked like a supermodel tall, gorgeous build, perfect jet black hair that looked as if it had been prepared for this man to walk down a runway. The man smiled, his teeth were unbelievably white not a single flaw about them. I then noticed the man's eyes. A shade of scarlet that could not possibly be described, I was frightened of this man yet also deeply attracted to him. That is when I noticed that I was looking into a mirror…..I was the beautiful man.


End file.
